1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio playing device which has an earphone jack with rotation detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio playing devices include a speaker and a headphone jack for inserting an earphone plug. Each time the audio playing device changes operation from an earphone playing mode into a speaker playing mode, a user needs to pull out the earphone plug from the headphone jack and readjust output sound volume of the audio playing device, therefore, an operation of the audio playing device is relatively inconvenient.
Therefore, a new audio playing device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.